My Name is Taichi
by The Zazu
Summary: [The young man looked up, his dark brown eyes flitting across the room, gazing through bookshelves, making sure no one was watching. Once again, he started to write.]


**Title: **My Name is Taichi

Rating: G 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**T/S: **This was a spur of the moment thing – I had an idea, and I started to write.  Please review, but it's really not necessary.  I write for my own pleasure, not always just for yours.  =) But I still like reviews… Anyways, I'm thinking of having a fic that kind of goes along with this… Taichi's college life kind of thing.  But don't mind me, and please enjoy the story.

************************************************************************

My Name is Taichi.

A brown-haired young man glanced around him.  He was in a library, one of the last places his friends would look for him.  Sitting a table, he pulled out a small black book from the blue backpack he was carrying.  Rummaging in his pocket, the young man managed to find a pen.  Quickly, he flipped to the first page of the book, which was blank.  The brown-haired man stared at the blank page for a minute, thick, brown eyebrows furrowed in thought.  Then he began to write.

-----

Wednesday, June 25

I don't think people always understood me when I was young.  When I was around 10, everyone thought I was a braggart, and a person too much into athletic activities.  Four to five years later, I was known as that "cute soccer-player who digs that Takenouchi girl".  And now, at age 18, three or four years later, I'm just… well… just **me**.  Nothing wrong with that, is there?  No, not from my perspective.  At least I'm not being labeled as who or what I am.  That's my decision.  

This topic brings up the issue of the idiots who classify everybody.  Everyone is equal, you know?  That's the way things should be.  No one should be classified by his or her gender, race, intelligence, or anything!!!  I'm going to make sure of that.

How, you may ask?  My future.  I'm going to college this year you know.  I'm going into politics.  Bet you didn't see that coming, eh?  Well most of my friends didn't.  I digress.  I sure don't know if I'm going to be an ambassador or a lawyer, but I definitely know that whatever career I decide to take up, it's going to help someone.  

-----

The young man looked up, his dark brown eyes flitting across the room, gazing through bookshelves, making sure no one was watching.  Once again, he started to write.

-----

I guess one might say that my very upbeat personality mellowed out a bit.  I now actually pay attention in class.  Try to get good grades and all that stuff.  Why?  Again, my future.  I don't wanna be a bum.  Your future comes up in a lot of things, doesn't it?

Which brings to my attention the future of my love life.  I usually am uncomfortable talking about it.   But I guess I can open up, here.  Basically saying, I DO NOT HAVE ONE.  Surprise, surprise.  You'd think a nice guy like me would be able to hook a girl, right?  Heh…  That Yamato/Sora thing kinda left me hurt, and unwilling for a relationship.  I guess I don't want to be hurt…  I know firsthand, love hurts… It hurts **a lot**.  Besides, I'm not looking for someone to just place beside me like trophy, I'm looking for someone who… who I can truly trust and… and… I don't.  I'll know it when it happens…

Anyways, onto something other topic, please. I haven't seen Agumon for a while.  Like for two weeks.  That may not be a long time for some people, but to best buddies, it's eternity.  Us Older Digidestined will probably take a whirl to the DigiWorld before college.  Who knows when we'll seem them next?  Wait… I guess the "Little Kids" will have to come too, since we can't open DigiPorts.

Well, another thought just came up.  What would people think if they saw me here, in the library?  They'd probably freak.  My friends haven't noticed that I'm putting more effort into class, not even Yamato.  The library isn't such a bad place, I guess.  I didn't think they would look for me here, so I thought this was the best place.  What would they think if they saw me writing in a diary?!

-----

With a small smile, the young man scratched out the last word he wrote, "diary", and replaced it with "journal".  "That's better," he mumbled under his breath.  He glanced at the watch that adorned his wrist.  4:45 P.M.

-----

Oh… darn… I have to go… I promise I'll write later… It kinda sounds sappy – me talking as if you were like a real person.  Whatever… I promised Davis and Ken a one-on-one game of soccer each, at 5.  I'll show em I haven't lost my skills yet!!! 

-----

The boy stood up, closing the book.  At the spur of the moment, he flipped back to the page he wrote on.

-----

Hey, I forgot to say, my name is Taichi.

-----

With a content smile, Taichi once again shut the black book and slipped both pen and book into his backpack.  Again, he looked at his watch.  Eyes widening, he started out the door.

"AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

************************************************************************

                                                         ~Owari~


End file.
